mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Medea
"When their cavalry smashed into us, I knew it was over. The plowed through our frontline like a bull through a ramshackle fence. Screams and blood everywhere, it was like living hell." "And when did you saw her?" "Right at the start. She led the attack on top of her horse. I tell you that destrier...I bet it was a demon too. Blood red fur, black eyes...." "General Fren?" "Ah, what? Excuse me. Where was I? Ah, yes. They broke into our lines, and then I saw her. Towering on her horse, a sword in one and the reins in the other. Man, I tell you she was huge. Taller than most of my men. Two meters at least, and you should have seen her hair.Ah, sorry the sight is a bit catching, if you know that I mean. Anyway, there she was, in the middle of the slaughter and looking like a damn, high class courtesan. I can understand why some men fall for these bitches. So she is there, in the middle of the bloody carnage, and she looks at me. I mean she looks at me straight, and smiles." "What happened then? Did she charge at you?" "Hah, charge at me. She fucking waltzed at me. She dismounted like we were on a picnic. I thought "Crap I get killed or raped or both. I readied my sword and shield, since I thought that she had only one sword. Untils she drew her second one. I'll make it short, since I didn't put up a good fight, she defeated me. Utterly defeat, that's what I got for 30 years of experience." "What did she do after she won? Did she rape you? Torture you?" "No, surprisingly nothing of that kind. When I lied at her feet in the mud, she pulled my up by my collar and said: "You dissapointed me. I expected more of a general with your reputation." And then she got back on her horse and dashed off. No need to say how the rest of he battle went." "Yes, you lost all of you're man either to the grave or to the Mamono. Do you think you can continue your carreer with that?" "I fucking don't care. But I will find this bitch and then, the Goddess is my witness, shove my sword up her pussy and fuck her!" BioCategory:Characters The way that lead to Medeas position as a General would be described best as bendy. Being born as the daughter of a Colonel and a former Order Hero, everyone expected her to follow her mothers footsteps and go straight for a military career. However, when it was her time to enroll, it became clear that she only was doing it because everyone exected it from her, not because it was her own dream. Turning her back on the military academy, she left her home village, her mother and everyones expectations to find a way in life by herself. Travelling over the world and meeting all kinds of people, humans, mamono and couples of both races alike, she soon came to the conclusion that the Demon Lord's way of handling things lacked aggressiveness. In her opinion, it was not enough to just wait for human men to fall for a Monster Girl, it was essential actively "convince" them. Having found a reason to fight, she once more enrolled in the Army, and quickly rose as an expert for fast attacks and mobile warfare. Since she grew up in a veld, riding and handling horses was for her as natural as walking, so she quickly joined the cavallery. Being a traditional domain of Centaurs, it was hard for her to win through with her comrades. After a long and hard period of struggling and proving her abilities over and over again, it was finally acknowledged that she was just as good, if not better, as most of her comrades. She took rank after rank, only with her ability and determination, not relying on her mothers name a single time. By the time she became a General, she was, despite her young age, already a veteran of many fights, battles and ambushes. Profile Determined and strong-willed, Medea has no affection for sycophants. She managed to achieve her status without any help and she expects her underlings to be able to do the same. Her tactics rely on independet, small units, which are able to handle missions by themselves. Category:BacaloV